


now we’re in college kiddos

by hoshkwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Smut, Underage Drinking, Young Love, delinquence, just grown up, reckless, relationships, svt are lowkey frat bois, theyre like they were in the first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshkwon/pseuds/hoshkwon
Summary: it started with a high school detention, and then they came back together through a college party.





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> THE AU IS BACK AFTER 7 MONTHS BOIIIII
> 
> if you haven’t read my first story about these six boys, do it!!!
> 
> if not you might be slightly confused

It would always be a memory to the six of them. That one day they were all in detention and became super close. They grew apart when they went back to school that Monday. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung walked the hallways everyday, holding hands and talking like no one was watching. Everyone was surprised that the geekiest kid ended up with one of the hottest jocks in the school. However, people were supportive and found the two cute.

Seokmin and Seungcheol were a very inseparable couple, but no one noticed their relationship since they were outcasts. Seokmin allowed Seungcheol to live with him because of what was going on at his house, and they can’t imagine life without one another.

As for Hansol and Mingyu, they were friends. Just friends. Close friends at that.

The four oldest soon graduated with surprisingly exceptional grades and full scholarships to the college of their choices. Little did they know they were going on their way to the same college. Seoul University, the biggest university in South Korea. It was everyone’s dream college, but not everyone got in.

Seungcheol, being talented in writing, was accepted for the Literature major. Seokmin was accepted to the Art major for having amazing art skills. Jihoon was accepted just because of his smarts and it was obvious that Soonyoung was accepted for his athleticism.

It wasn’t long after they graduated that they would be heading there to start their first year of college. 

This left Mingyu and Hansol behind to finish their few years of high school. They, as friends, committed to going to Seoul University together before they even graduated. However, Mingyu would be going off to college before Hansol, and they accepted that.

As they all went off to college, bit by bit, they all broke apart, other than Hansol and Mingyu. Seungcheol and Seokmin slowly drifted because of their different schedules, which led Seungcheol to get his own apartment for when they were between semesters. Jihoon and Soonyoung drifted as well. 

It seemed like they had all forgotten about each other, but fate has a funny way of working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none of them know what’s coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all this chapter is a filler. the next chapter will be more interesting i p r o m i s e

“It’s a frat party, dude! I bet you’ll meet tons of guys there!” Mingyu stressed to Hansol, looking through the latter’s closet to find him a nice outfit. 

To put things in perspective, Hansol really isn’t the party type. It’s his first college party. It’s his first party in general. He doesn’t know what to expect.

Mingyu has seen it all. The drinking, the drugs, the girls, the guys. That’s right, the guys. Hansol never thought Mingyu would try guys, but suddenly he’s bisexual after one year of college. It kind of insulting to Hansol considering he’s been trying to get with Mingyu since they’ve met, but it’s whatever.

“Okay, but like, I’m not looking for a guy right now,” Hansol sighs out, playing with the little scabs on his fingers. Mingyu throws a random shirt with some jeans on the bed beside him and ruffles Hansol’s hair gently.

“Buddy,” Mingyu says while pushing the strands of hair through his fingers, “you never know what you want in college. I never thought I’d be into guys, but here I am. It’s all about testing it out and seeing what is best for you. Damn, you may not want a guy now, but sooner or later, there’s gonna be one that you’ll want. You just won’t realize it.”

It’s times like these where Hansol wants to tape Mingyu’s mouth shut. Tell him to stop talking and make him realize that Hansol wants him and has wanted him since his sophomore year in high school. He’s a freshman in college and he still wants Mingyu. He doesn’t want anyone but Mingyu. 

It’s not simple hiding that he likes him, but Mingyu is oblivious. He doesn’t notice the small things that Hansol does to bring them closer.

Hansol looks at Mingyu and pouts, “Do I really have to go?”

“Yes, now get your happy ass in that outfit and make yourself pretty.”

.

Jihoon was never the party type. Never.

But when his new college friends introduced him to partying and how stress relieving it was for him, he’s been going since.

Since high school, Jihoon has evolved into a semi-rebellious adult who still manages to keep good grades. No one understands how he manages college and his party life.

His party addiction started around the time him and Soonyoung started to drift. They rarely ever saw each other, they barely even talked. It’s been three years since they’ve started college and not once has Soonyoung made an attempt to hang out with him. Not. Once.

It’s made Jihoon somewhat bitter. 

Even though Jihoon can pull any guy he wants, he doesn’t want anyone anymore. He’s resulted to one night stands and messy blowjobs in random bedrooms that he doesn’t remember the next day. His trust in men deteriorated greatly from his high school years.

As he looks at himself in the mirror, slicking his jet black hair back and unbuttoning a few of the buttons on his shirt, he feels confident about this party.

Maybe something good will happen.

.

Seungcheol rummages through the drawers of his dresser, desperate to find at least a dressy shirt and a pair of pants that aren’t black, which is impossible because the majority of his pants are black. He settles for a pair of ripped black pants and a white button up that’s a little too tight in the arms.

It’s nearly time for the party and he regrets telling his friends that he’d go. As much as it might help with his anti-social issues, he just feels sick. He barely sleeps anymore, his head always hurts. It’s like this all the time.

Seokmin and Seungcheol had a bad falling out. They never had time for one another and when they did, they argued for hours upon hours. It became stressful for both of them, but Seungcheol was the one to walk away in the end. He had a part time job, but worked almost all the time besides college, which helped him to get an apartment between semesters.

He barely goes out now, just for the fact that he might see Seokmin, and that makes him feel sick. That’s why he feels this way.

But there’s a very slim chance Seokmin might be at the party, right?


End file.
